Pro Perk-a-Colas (Version 2)
This idea is an updated version of a previous idea of mine (Pro Perk-a-Colas), I decided to make an new page about it because I thin the ideas have I have written about it have changed drastically. Pro Perk-a-Colas are extra Perk-a-Cola Abilities (of Cannon Perks) Juggernog *'Effect:' Explosive damage, falling damage and damage from zombies all damage separately. *'How to unlock: '''Survive five red screens in one game. *'Explanation of Effect:' If a zombie hit the player two times they would be one hit away from been downed by any way of damage whether it be by getting hit by the zombie agian or taking explosive damage, but with Juggernog Pro if the player has taken damage from two zombie hits then happens to taken explosive (or falling damge) it will not down them because the damges have been separated by Juggernog Pro. So basicly the player can only down from been hit three times by a zombie, enough explosive damge to down them or enplosive damage to down them not a mix of the three. Speed Cola *'Effect:' Swich weapons faster, clip size 15% bigger and instally fix barriers. *'How to unlock:' Reload 5 diffrent weapons 100 times in one game. Quick Revive (Co-op) *'Effect:' Instally revive downed players. *'How to unlock: Revive each player in the game twice. Quick Revive (Solo) *'''Effect: When down a nuke goes off and kills all zombies ending the wave (giving the player time to buy one or two perks back before the wave starts). *'How to unlock:' Don't go down for 20 waves in a row. Double Tap Root Beer II *'Effect:' Bullets do 20% more damage. *'How to unlock:' Get 100 kills with both Double Tap Root Beer effects (kill 100 zombies with an automatic gun and kill 100 zombies with a semi-automatic or single fire gun). Stamin Up *'Effect:' Unlimited sprint. *'How to unlock:' Sprint past 10 hordes (10 or more) with out getting hit. PhD Flopper *'Effect:' Can't get hit during a dive. *'How to unlock:' Kill 200 zombies by exploding with PhD Flopper. Deadshot Daiquiri *'Effect:' For evey headshot kill the player gets everyone in the game gets points for it. *'How to unlock:' Get 150 headshots with Deadshot Daiquiri. Mule Kick *'Effect:' When you have a gun not in use (a total of 2) you slowly gain ammo for each kill you get with it unequipped. *'How to unlock:' Get 100 kills with each of the three weapons the player has (kills with the first two weapons before Mule Kick was obtained do not count). Tombstone Soda *'Effect:' The pick-upable tombstone never runs out (letting the player get to it when ever they can). *'How to unlock:' Having only one perk with Tombstone Soda for 10 rounds (when Tombstone Soda Pro is obtained players may by other perks and still have Tombstone Soda Pro). Who's Who *'Effect:' When reviving other players with out Who's Who they keep there perks. *'How to unlock:' Survive 20 waves with Who's Who with out going down. Electric Cherry *'Effect:' The Electric blast gets a bigger radius and does more damage. *'How to unlock:' Kill 50 zombies with Electric Cherry. Vulture Aid *'Effect:' Ammo and point drops are more common and give the player 5% more ammo and points than before and clouda of green gas from zombie deaths are more common. *'How to unlock:' Collect 3000 points form point drops from Vulture Aid. Trivia *This is an updated idea of a previous by the same name (Pro Perk-a-Colas). **There are many difference between this idea and the previous one. Such as: ***The way you unlock pro perks is different, now they are unlocked were as before they were bought for double the price of the perk. ***Juggernog Pro has a different effect to before. ***Speed Cola Pro has a slightly different effect. ***The solo version of Quick Revive Pro has a different effect to before. ***PhD Flopper Pro has a different effect to before. ***Deadshot Daiquiri has a different effect to before. ***The four perks from Black Ops II have also been added to the list were as before they were not. *The idea of unlocking instead of buying the Pro version is similar to Perma Perks. Category:KOTR